


Шанс для мечты

by Morack



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: У  Адама Дженсена свидание с Элизой Кассан. Но пикантность ситуации не в том, что девушка виртуальна и является визуализацией ИскИна, а в том, что ей, как и всей компанией Picus TV, руководит Морган Эверетт





	

**Author's Note:**

> Этот постгейм - мир, появившийся после того, как Дженсен выбрал вариант Сарифа. Написано на ФБ 2013. Имеется графичное порно, виртуальный секс, церебральный секс.

Виртуальный будуар поражает роскошью. Картины, статуи, шёлк и бархат, лаковые ширмы, позолоченная лепнина, расписной потолок, королевских размеров кровать под балдахином – когда фантазия декоратора ограничена только вкусом, можно увидеть и не такое. Адам поднял голову, любуясь плафоном. Вряд ли это была современная работа: всё было слишком ярко, свежо, непосредственно. Детская наивность по сравнению с царящей в реальности готичной мрачностью.

– Приятно видеть того, кто держит слово, – доносится из-под сени балдахина. Голос мелодичный и хорошо знакомый. Дженсен шагает к огромному ложу, чувствуя, как пружинит под ногами персидский ковёр. – Особенно если это – ты.

– Элиза… – начинает он и осекается: вместо привычного глухого платья на девушке надето полупрозрачное сооружение из кружев. Чёрные ажурные узоры скорее обнажают, чем скрывают её тело, подчёркивая белизну кожи и изящные изгибы фигуры. Взгляд Адама падает на вырез, на выпирающие из него округлости грудей. Темнеющие, заострённые соски торчат через сплетение узора, и Дженсен сглатывает внезапно пересохшим горлом. – Элиза, я…

– Не помнишь, чтобы обещал что-то? – девушка игриво улыбается. Кружевной халат едва прикрывает её ягодицы и распахивается, стоит Элизе чуть-чуть пошевелиться. – Ты сказал, что зайдёшь как-нибудь позже, без уточнений. А уж в какой обстановке это будет, решила я, – девушка рассмеялась тихим, грудным смехом, и Адам, краснея, кусает губы. Чтобы оказаться тут, он воспользовался одной из лучших в мире систем для подключения к вирту, и знает: Элиза видит его подлинную реакцию на всё замеченное. – Не стесняйся, Дженсен. Мы же оба не дети.

Она развязывает пояс халата, потянув за длинный конец, и ажурные полы расходятся, обнажая широкие бёдра, плоский, но не впалый живот, тонкую талию. Адам ловит себя на том, что не может поднять глаза выше. Его взгляд то и дело возвращается к рыжевато-коричневым волосам в самом низу живота, словно стальная шпилька к магниту.

– Нравится? – улыбается Элиза и раздвигает ноги. – Тебе можно не только смотреть.

– Я не… не занимался раньше виртуальным сексом. – хрипло отвечает Дженсен, не в силах отвести взгляд от скользящих между ног пальцев. Элиза Кассан – очень горячая штучка, хоть и виртуальная. Намного горячее вполне реальной Меган Рид, и, в отличие от неё, честна настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для ИскИна.

– Но сексом-то ты занимался? – Кассан подносит ко рту пальцы, которыми только что провела у себя между ног, облизывает их и теребит правый сосок. Он заостряется ещё больше, твердеет – и Адам чувствует, как ноет и пульсирует его стояк, требуя разрядки. – Это примерно то же самое, только без презерватива и риска что-нибудь подхватить.

– Случалось, – выдавливает он из себя. Голос почти не слушается, руки – тоже. На то, чтобы снять пиджак, уходит, наверное, целая вечность. Тот факт, что дело происходит в виртуальном конструкте, задачу не облегчает.

– Знаешь, с той встречи в подземелье у меня была лишь одна мечта, – говорит Элиза, наблюдая за импровизированным стриптизом. – Трахнуться с тобой. Дать тебе. Ощутить твои руки, твои губы, язык, член… хотя бы так, через вирт.

Она выгибается на кровати, словно огромная чёрно-белая кошка в течке. Бесстыдно дразнит и возбуждает себя на глазах у Адама. Так, что у Дженсена исчезают все мысли, остаётся только желание.

Элиза сама встаёт на четвереньки, принимает с хриплым довольным стоном ноющий от эрекции член и подмахивает – бешено, страстно, не замечая тяжести прильнувшего к ней тела. Адам хрипло рычит и часто двигает бёдрами, чувствуя влажное, пульсирующее тепло. За первым актом следует второй: у Дженсена уже давно не было секса, тем более – с такой откровенной, страстной, открытой партнёршей. Он смотрит в глаза Элизы, тёплые, тёмные, и видит в них не холодную рассудочность ИскИна, а живое, натуральное чувство. И жадно приникает к её губам.

Новые системы подключения к вирту – и в самом деле технический прорыв. Тело Моргана дрожит и выгибается так, словно он сам, лично, отдаётся Дженсену в роскошном будуаре, а не его виртуальный двойник, Элиза Кассан. Каждая ласка, каждый поцелуй и движение передаются напрямую в мозг, возбуждая соответствующие центры, и когда Элиза хрипло кричит в унисон Адаму, кончая, такой же крик раздаётся из уст Моргана Эверетта.

– Ты потрясающая, – шепчет Дженсен, целуя груди. Его ладони гладят покрытую испариной кожу партнёрши, в паху сладко ноет. – И я опять тебя хочу.

Морган смеётся иронии судьбы, но в уши Адама льётся соблазнительный грудной смех Элизы.

– Не смущайся, Дженсен. Трахай меня. Имей, как хочешь – потому что я тоже тебя хочу.

В вирте Кассан переворачивается на живот, соблазнительно оттопырив ягодицы. 

В реальности Эверетт чувствует, как к его спине прижимается мускулистая грудь Дженсена, как кибернетические руки гладят и обнимают его, лаская пальцами соски, как щекочет шею сзади сбивчивое дыхание.

Он выстанывает сначала его имя, потом – сокращённую до прозвища фамилию. Хрипит и бьётся в судорогах, когда система перенаправляет сигнал, и нежные пальцы, ласкающие клитор Элизы, ощущаются на головке возбуждённого до предела члена.

Морган запускает пальцы в короткие тёмные волосы, тонет в серо-зелёных глазах.

– Ты очень красивый, – говорит он наконец. Адам слышит голос Элизы, но Эверетту всё равно. – И умный. Ты так мудро разобрался со всем…

– Ты мне льстишь.

– Нет. Ты сделал достойный выбор. Будущее не остановить. А ты – лучший кандидат на должность мирового судьи и помощника Дэвида Сарифа.

Элиза улыбается, одновременно мудро и нежно, и Дженсен в который уже раз ловит себя на мысли: подобный взгляд просто не может принадлежать ИскИну. Чтобы смотреть так, нужно быть человеком. Неглупым, с жизненным опытом.

– Так ты поэтому мне рада? – улыбается Адам. На лице Элизы появляется гримаса. Можно подумать, что девушку коробит подозрение в меркантильности, хотя на деле всё гораздо проще – Моргану неприятно слышать обращение в женском роде.

Элиза молча качает головой. Она лежит на животе рядом с Дженсеном, любуясь его телом – совершенным, несмотря на аугментации.

Эверетт касается рукой груди и живота Адама. И улыбается, вспоминая о десяти эмбрионах в инкубаторах.

– Нет. Я тебе просто рада. С тобой хорошо.

Десять эмбрионов. Девять из них растут и развиваются с нормальной скоростью. Они появятся на свет в положенный срок, получат воспитание и образование аналогичное тому, которое получил Адам Дженсен.

– Мне с тобой тоже хорошо. Знаешь, я не ожидал, что всё будет настолько…

– …настолько естественно? – фыркает Элиза. – Ты ещё многое не знаешь о вирте.

Через двадцать лет у Моргана будет девять копий Адама. Один из них обязательно займёт место, зарезервированное в его сердце.

– Можно я приду снова?

– Конечно. Только не забудь, что у меня тоже есть свой график.

– Свяжемся по сети, чтобы назначить свидание?

– Почему нет?

Адам гладит девушку по спине, от лопаток до ягодиц и обратно. Морган еле заметно вздрагивает, когда чувствует тёплую и сильную ладонь Дженса ниже спины. Его мечта – лежать рядом с любовником в реальности, не скрываясь и не притворяясь. Чтобы каждый знал всю подноготную, всю правду друг о друге, и не смущался её. Чтобы чувства были взаимными. Ему хочется засыпать и просыпаться, обнимая своего Дженса.

Для того, чтобы мечта получила шанс на воплощение, понадобится два десятка лет. А пока можно расслабиться и получить удовольствие с виртуальным любовником, который даже не понимает, кто на самом деле Элиза Кассан.


End file.
